


A Point of Clarification

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Background Relationships, Multi, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Porthos discuss Aramis and clear up a few things. (post-series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Point of Clarification

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr with the prompt, "Anne & Porthos finally clearing out that yes, they do both love Aramis, hello. Isn't he pretty."

“Porthos,” Anne says, gently, interrupting whatever conversation he and Aramis were currently having. Aramis casts her a slightly bewildered look but Porthos stands up straighter and then bows as she approaches. 

“Your Majesty,” he says, waiting until she’s approached fully before lifting from the bow. 

“I’m glad to see that your travels have been safe,” Anne says. “Welcome back.” 

“Thank you,” Porthos answers, and even if his words are a little stiff – they always have when it comes to her – his smile, at least, is genuine. “I’m glad to be back.” 

“And your wife and daughter likely agree, as well,” she answers with a warm smile as Porthos laughs, nodding his head. 

He looks almost boyish, at the mention of Elodie and the young Marie – completely different from the war-tried general of France. 

“I was wondering,” she says, looking between Porthos and Aramis, “if I might have a moment of your time?” Porthos is about to answer when she adds, “Alone. A walk in the gardens, perhaps?” 

Aramis looks utterly bewildered now, but she gives him only a small smile. Porthos looks at Aramis for half a moment before he’s stepping forward to her and offering his arm. She smiles sweetly, taking his arm.

“Just… be careful?” Aramis offers, helplessly. He’s fidgeting, looking between the both of them – obviously eager to join them but recognizing he has not been invited. 

Porthos laughs, seeing his expression. His tone is playful, only slightly teasing when he says, “Don’t worry. I’ll protect Her Majesty against any dangers we might encounter in the gardens.” 

“Insects, you mean,” Anne laughs. “Minister, don’t look so fretful.” 

Aramis looks even more fretful as they set out on their walk. He hovers at the veranda, watching them go even once they’ve turned the corner and he’s further from view. It’s a nice day for a walk, regardless, and Anne is content to merely enjoy the sights of the gardens as they go. Porthos is silent and steady, the worn leather of his uniform sun-warmed beneath her hands. It’s a steady progression through the garden – unhurried. In the distance, she can hear her son laughing and playing with the maids. There are birds chirruping in the trees around them, and indeed the buzz of insects. Porthos’ footfalls are heavy beside her own, but there’s a comfort in his steadiness. 

Porthos doesn’t grow antsy, but she does notice the way he glances down at her – somewhat expectantly. 

She smiles up at him. “You’re right. I didn’t just come out here to walk, did I?” 

“Is something the matter?” Porthos asks, not denying her observation. 

They pause beside the fountain, the mist of water touching at the air. There’s a rainbow and she studies it for a moment before the wind shifts the mist and the image disintegrates. 

“I have a question to ask you,” she says, quite seriously, “And before you answer I do want you to know that I’m not asking to incriminate you… I only wish for the truth. And I want you to understand that this conversation might stop here – no one else will have to know the answer.” 

Now Porthos looks alarmed. She can’t blame him for that. 

She looks around, just to make sure they are truly alone. Aramis is still pacing at the veranda in the distance, which almost makes her smile.

She breathes in and then out again and looks up at Porthos. She asks, “Are you in love with Aramis?”

It’s quite clear Porthos was not expecting that question, because his eyes widen and he almost physically steps away from her. He manages to catch himself, staying ramrod straight and still, and staring at her. 

But he also doesn’t deny it, either. He opens his mouth to speak and then snaps it shut. 

She realizes, distantly, that she’s never actually seen Porthos blush – but he most certainly is now. 

She adds, not wishing to put him through any agony, “Because I believe he’s in love with you.” 

He opens his mouth again but no words are forthcoming. Anne is patient but also can’t help but fret, fidgeting slightly before she can stop it, picking at a loose thread at Porthos’ arm. She knew this would be a – trying conversation but she doesn’t want for Porthos to look quite so cornered, either. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you really don’t wish to,” she says at last, watching the fountain. “But I want you to know that if it is true… I only wish to know for certain. I believe that he does, and I only would hope that his feelings are returned.”

Porthos is silent for a long moment.

And then he says, “… They are.” 

Anne breathes out. She isn’t sure what she expected her reaction to be – but what she feels now is relief. There’s a twist of jealousy inside of her – an involuntary reaction, something she can’t help. She likes Porthos, after all. She’s suspected, for some time, that Aramis loved more than her – has known of Aramis’ reputation for years even before they properly met. She’s glad she’s happy, though. That it isn’t only the ugly twisting inside of her. She closes her eyes. She lets herself feel it – lets herself feel it, and then let it go. 

“I’m relieved,” she admits. “I’d hate for him to have to deal with something unrequited. He deserves happiness.” 

“He is happy,” Porthos says, “being here with you.” 

“And being able to see you, too, I’d guess,” she replies. 

“Maybe,” Porthos hedges. 

Anne smiles and looks up at Porthos, finally. Porthos smiles back at her, somewhat shyly. There’s still a blush to his cheeks. It’s infinitely reassuring to see him nervous like this. She wonders, distantly, if Porthos has ever been jealous, then. 

“I meant what I said before,” Anne says. “I… I’ve had some time to consider the possibility. Your secret is safe with me. Please… know that much.” 

He bows his head, still looking slightly worried – but some of the tension easing from his shoulders. “… Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Please know I didn’t ask this to force a confession from you,” Anne says. “I only… wanted to make sure. And if it were true to tell you – you don’t need to hide it from me. I’d have you be at ease while you’re here, Porthos.” 

Porthos doesn’t answer right away but he blinks rapidly a few times and then ducks his head in a small bow. 

“Should we head back?” Anne asks. 

“… Alright,” Porthos agrees. Together, they set back around the fountain. 

They’re walking for a few moments, silently.

But then Porthos says, “Thank you.”

She looks up at him.

He doesn’t clarify right away, just casts her a helpless smile and then says, “If you ever found out… I don’t know. I expected – not this.” 

“I’m not sure what I expected either,” Anne admits. “But I’d never wish to make him choose.”

“Me neither,” Porthos agrees. 

Anne laughs, feels the prickle of tears at the back of her eyes and isn’t sure why. “It seems we do have much in common after all, Porthos.” 

Porthos’ smile is genuine now, warming his eyes. “Maybe that’s why he loves us both.”

Anne’s heart patters up into her throat. Love. Yes. They both love Aramis. And Aramis loves them both. Somehow, it is a warming thought – overpowering even the jealousy she feels. She closes her eyes and breathes out. 

“Yes,” she agrees. 

They’re making their way back towards the veranda where Aramis is waiting, bouncing on the balls of his feet in an utterly unprofessional manner, looking more like a nervous young man than a Minister of France. 

Anne smiles and hears Porthos chuckle beside her. 

“He looks quite handsome today, doesn’t he?” she asks him, feels a warmth fill her heart at being able to confess as much so freely, and know that who she speaks to understands. 

“He does,” Porthos agrees, and his smile is slight and warm, his eyes soft as he watches Aramis. Anne wonders at how she’s never noticed that before – and quickly realizes it’s because Porthos is listening to her. He isn’t hiding it. Her heart fills. 

“He always looks nice, though,” she confesses. 

“Blue was always a good color for him,” Porthos agrees. 

They both laugh as they come up the steps and Aramis moves to meet them. He grins at them helplessly, looking between the two of them. 

“Did you have a nice walk?” Aramis asks, clearly fishing for some sort of answer – wondering what it is they could have possibly talked about. 

Anne smiles sweetly when she lets go of Porthos’ arm. “It was very nice. Wasn’t it?” 

She turns towards Porthos who nods his head, demure – purposefully so, she thinks. He’s likely teasing Aramis. “Oh, very.” 

Aramis looks between the two of them, clearly helpless. 

“It was only affairs of state we needed to discuss,” Anne tells Aramis, soothing, placing a hand on his arm. 

“Very important affairs,” Porthos says, somewhat dryly. He grins when Aramis darts a look at him. 

Anne laughs and Aramis looks between them helplessly. They don’t offer him any relief on that front – and Anne delights, inwardly, to think that this is something she and Porthos might share. That maybe, someday, the two of them can be proper friends.


End file.
